


The Flower Petals Said You Don't Like Me, But Screw Them

by Winderdusr



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fem snape, Female Snape, Genderbend, Marauder's Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Sirius Black isn't the best at expressing his feelings. He just hopes he isn't to late





	1. Chapter 1

" I've bet the most fun you've ever had is staying home and playing with your potions."

Stupid Black. Severa doesn't know why she didn't fight harder to have a separate detention from him. Although, it could be because she had been too busy trying to squeeze pumpkin juice out of her hair. 

" Are you even listening to me Snape?"

Severa scooted away from the couldron she was scrubbing and tried her best to do what Lily told her to do when she was feeling angry . Close your eyes and count to ten. 

One.

"Hello? Earth to Snape? I'M SPEAKING."

Two. 

"Honestly, Snape. You'd think you'd have the sense to be nice to me. Considering I'm the only boy who's ever taken the time out of his day to talk to you. I'm generous like that."

Nope. 

Severa took her scrubbing brush and launched it at him. Unfortunately, he'd managed to duck. 

" The hell, Snape?! What's your problem?!"

" My problem?" She snapped. " You're my problem!! Everyday you seem to make it you life's mission to bother me! And for what? So you can feel better about yourself? So you can feel proud that your a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin?! Do you really think you're so damn special? The only thing special about you is your ability to be an ass with no regard for other people! I hate you, Sirius Black and I hope one of your stunts gets you killed!" 

Severa huffed and turned back to her scrubbing. She refused to feel guilty for her last remark, Black wouldn't mind having her dead, so why should she?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She wants me dead, James." 

Sirius had been quite for the rest of their detention and his silence followed him until he fell back onto his bed in the dorm.

Obviously Sirius wasn't stupid enough to believe that Severa had him on her list of favorite people, but to want him dead? He didn't want her dead, of course. He liked her. Liked liked her. But that didn't mean he was going to go around cozying up to a Slytherin, he's spent six years trying to get away from that life. So, he followed her around tugged on her ponytails, threw parchment at her, rigged a bucket of pumpkin juice to fall on her head when she entered the great hall. You know, jokes.

" I doubt she wants you dead, Padfoot."

"No! She does! She told me so herself!" 

James looked at him pityingly, ever since he and Lily had gotten together, James had backed off Snape for fear of losing his girlfriend. 

" So apologize, then."

James and Sirius looked to the door where Remus was standing. Looking all judgmental. He'd never been a fan of their pranks on Snape. Picking on a girl was something his parents would've never allowed in their household. And for good reason too. Only dicks picked on girls. 

" What?"

" You heard me, Sirius. Apologize to her." Remus sighed and sat on James' bed across from Sirius. " Look Padfoot, I know you haven't had the best history with Slytherins, but you can't be with her if you can't be with people like her. She's a Slytherin and you need to accept it. "

Sirius looked down at his shoes and reflected. He really hated that Moony had to be right all the time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dungeons were a sort of safe haven for Severa. Few knew how to navigate them and the ones that did never showed any interest in an abandoned potions' room. The room was practically hers. Her creations lined the shelves and the black board was covered in her elegant scrawl. 

"Hello?" 

Severa felt her heart drop to her stomach when she heard Black's voice at the doorway. 

"Get out." Severa sighed and rubbed her temples. Rabastan had snapped at her earlier for spending so much time with Lily. Rabastan was normally sweeter than that, but whenever Lily, or any muggleborn was involved he got a nasty attitude. 

" What crawled up your butt?"

" Just get out, Black" Severa hated Sirius Black with of her being; he made her doubt her relationship with Rabastan and he made her hate herself for making her even considering that she could feel anything but hate for him. 

"You and Lestrange on the rocks?" 

Ever since her and Rabastan had started going together, Black started bothering her even more. He left Rab alone, though. Not because he liked him, but because he couldn't risk igniting the spark that was Rabastan's older brother, Rudolphus, who was insanely protective of his younger brother, who also happened to be engaged to Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. Severa doesn't even want to think of her family tree if she ended up marrying Rabastan. Not that she's thinking about marrying him, or marrying anyone, yet. 

"No, Black, Rabastan and I are doing just fine. Now, go"

" No. I have to tell you something very important."

Severa turned to him and glared. " I don't think you get it Black. If it's important to you, than it most certainly isn't important to-"

"I'm sorry. "

"-me. What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. We're grown, Severa. I shouldn't be chasing you around the playground and throwing hexes just to show you how I feel about you. I'm sorry for ever making you think that you were less than. Because your not. Your extraordinary and always have been. I'm sorry. "

Severa was speechless, she stood in front of him gaping like a fish, frozen in place. She stayed like that even after he turned around and left. 

What just happened?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a month later when Severa snapped. For weeks Black had ignored her, which she normally would have been thrilled about but ever since his 'apology' she'd had a feeling strange like... like, she didn't even know. She just knew it was wrong. 

Black hadn't just ignored her. No. He'd been polite. 

During potions with the Gryffindors, Lily had left their shared station to go to the cupboard for supplies . And when she scooted her stool back, the contents of Severa's bag fell to the floor. When she knelt to pick up her things she found Black down there as well. Gathering her notes and books, then stacking them on her desk. Unbelievable! Slughorn had even gifted Gryffindor 20 points for kindness and a positive interhouse attitude. 

Severa wasn't paranoid like Lily or Rab thought. She was practical. And like any practical sane person, she wasn't going to believe that someone can change overnight, especially when that someone is Sirius Black. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was in hell. He hadn't talked to Snape for weeks. Weeks! Except for a few instances where he'd say 'excuse me' and on one occasion 'bless you'.  
He's been trying to be good. Keep his distance, stay on his best behavior so Severa would be impressed with him. But nothing happened. He wasn't expecting her to jump into his arms of course, but something at least . 

All that's happened is that with fewer 'incidents' with him meant fewer detentions, which meant he got an even bigger eyeful of Severa and Lestrange snogging in crowded hallways. Well, not crowded, nor hallways. More like secluded sections of the castles he followed them to. 

"Black!" 

Sirius whirled around to see Severa, who liked angry, he didn't do anything did he? No, no, all old pranks and boobytraps had been taken down and stored under his bed. 

" I don't know what your hiding, but your not getting away with it."

" I'm not hiding anything."

" Don't pull that. If your so innocent, then why have you been ignoring m-- I'm mean why haven't you done any of your stupid pranks?" Severa stammered. 

" Ignoring you?"

"That's not what I said. "

" You almost did."

"Whatever, Black. "

Severa decided to cut her losses and saunter off with whatever was left of her dignity. 

"Wait!"

Sirius grabbed her arm and spun her.

" I'm not ignoring you. I'm just trying to be better. You hate being around me and I want to make you happy, so I keep my distance."

" Since when on earth does my happiness mean anything to you." 

Unbelievable! Had he been too subtle? Because directly stating ' I like You' seemed forward enough. 

" Don't you get it, Snape!?"

Sirius grabbed her other arm and kissed her hard. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. This is what he meant. 

Severa hadn't ever thought about kissing Black before, at least not too often. 

He kissed like he did most thing effortlessly and flawlessly. She wondered how her mouth felt. Black's was soft but dry like he'd been outside for a while. 

Sirius' hands moved from her arms to her waist and tightened. 

She'd never kissed like this before. Not that she had kissed many people. But the times she had were shy like it was a secret. This kiss felt sure, like it was supposed to happen. It wasn't always like that with Rabastan, sometimes it was intense, like when he would sneak a hand up her skirt , while they were kissing and squeeze her thigh. 

Rabastan. She was seeing Rabastan!!

Severa pushed Black away and felt all the guilt creep into her soul. 

"What's wrong?" Black asked, confused. 

"Rabastan." Was all she said before she sped away from Sirius. 

Rabastan had his faults, but , Merlin knows she does too. But that doesn't mean he deserves this. No one did it was cruel and humiliating. Severa wiped her eyes and went off to find her boyfriend so she could kiss him senseless. While at the same time trying to push back anything she felt for Sirius Black. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched walk away with a look of disbelief on his face, the anger. Really?! The kiss that made time slow down, and the first thing she does is push him away and say her boyfriend's name? Sirius turned to a , luckily empty painting and tore it down from the wall. 

Sirius just looked at the broken frame and sighed. He leaned against the wall and fell with his head in his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think of this one?"

Severa sighed and leaned back against the ottoman the store put in the middle of the room, probably for boyfriends who are waiting for their girlfriends to finish shopping, not the other way around. 

" They're all wonderful, Rab. But do you think this is necessary?"

Rabastan put down the dress, which looked exactly like the last 45 he'd pulled out. 

"Yes , it is necessary. You're meeting my parents!"

"I've met them before, love."

"It's different. This is the Malfoy Winter Ball. My parents will be there, our friends' parents will be there, everyone will be there!" Rabastan sat beside her and looked at the mirror in front of them. " I want them to see us together and not care whether or not they paired us up, like they did Rudolphous and Bellatrix."

Severa smiled at him. One of those soft ones, where her mouth barley moves.

"If it means that much to you, I like the purple one."

Rabastan laughed and grabbed her shoulders.

"You won't regret it! They're all gonna love you, Sev!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a reason parties weren't Severa's thing, for 'normal' parties, people were to loud and they made horrible and stupid decisions. Pureblood, aristocrat parties are a different kind of a awful, all together. Everyone knows you and they'll take every opportunity to bring you down if it means it will lift them up. 

Not that all purebloods are bad. They just seem to get that way with age. 

"5 Galleons to the next person to take this shot!"

Evan Rosier held up a small glass filled with equal parts; Fire whiskey, Fletcher's bourbon, and Torres Tequila, imported from Southern California, all the way in the states. 

Hands suddenly snaked their way around her waist. Luckily, she realized it was Rabastan before she kneed him in the crotch. 

" Woah, Woah, Sev! It's me." Rabastan kissed the side of her face. "You'll never guess who's here." He whispered in her ear. 

"Who?"

"Sirius Black."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black. Oh, this was just like him! Worm his way back into his family just so he could bother her! Severa was fuming, the last time she had seen Sirius Black up close and personal was when they'd kissed in an empty hallway. Not that it meant anything. He was just toying with her, like always. 

It was her fault anyway, going to confront him like that. She was so furious, her and Rabastan were finally in a good place, where maybe she could even see a future with him. 

She did love Rabastan, really. He was sweet and smart. He loved her, he'd told her so. On the way to the dormitories after an afternoon at Hogsmede. She didn't say it back. She hadn't been ready. He was understanding. 

Then, after that, there was that business with Sirius Fucking Black saying he had feelings for her. 

"Do you wanna go?" Rabastan asked, snapping Severa out of her thoughts. "You look really upset. I know you and Black have never been on good terms but that doesn't mean we have to let it ruin—"

" I love you." 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said.... I love you, Rab. And your right; Sirius Black shouldn't stop us from having a nice time."

If smiles were sunlight, Rabastan's could've blinded everyone in the room.


End file.
